A Different Age
by crazypandagirl
Summary: A little girl, traumatized, scared, alone, and without memories, is found in a field near Southtown one afternoon by Chrom and Lissa. With her father hunting for her, her mother possibly dead, and someone powerful sending bandits to kill her, will she be able to live anything like her mother had wanted for her? Or will someone else get to her first?
1. Chapter 1

Robin POV

I slowly open my eyes to find the sun glaring at me, stabbing its light into my sore eyes.

"Chrom, look! She's waking up!" a lady with blond pigtails yells to some guy with blue hair next to her, pointing at me.

He kneels next to me and smiles gently. "Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?"

I shake my head as it pounds with pain. "My head hurts." I whimper, rolling on my side to curl up and pull a cream furred teddy bear over my eyes, making the pain not so bad.

A hand on my arm makes me peek open one of my eyes, looking at the stranger, as he looks up at the blond lady. "Lissa, can you do anything to help her?"

She nods and kneels next to me, pulling out a rod with a glowing stone on the end out and waving it over my head. The pain goes away almost immediately, and I sigh, cuddling with my teddy bear. "Is that better now?" she asks, a frown on her face.

I nod and smile at them both. "Thank you, Miss Lissa." I mumble as I sit up, the man putting his hand on my back as I start falling back.

"Can you stand up?" he asks next, offering me his hand. I wrap one arm tightly around my bear as I take his hand in my other hand, finding a bandage on my hand, covering the back of it. I stumble a little as a clanking man walks over, wearing a full suit of armor. "Are you good now?"

I nod. "Yes, thank you, Mister… Chrom?"

The man frowns at me as I look his way, but talks to the man helping me. "Milord, you and Lissa should not go running off like that."

Chrom puts a hand on my head, pulling me slightly behind his leg. "I know that, but if a child is collapsed in a field, you cannot count on me not running off with Lissa to find out what has happened."

"Nonetheless, you should have stated what drew you here before dashing off like that." He looks down at me and I hide behind Chrom a little bit more. "And now that she is up and about, do you know what happened, or her name?"

He shakes his head and looks down at me. "We hadn't asked, but it looks like there was a fight here fairly recently." He grabs my chin gently and makes me look up at him. "What is your name?"

I blink up at him, then look around. "I… I don't remember." I whisper, then hear a metal clink from my bear. I find a thin silver chain with a little locket on it, engraved with something. I hold it up to Chrom. "What does this say?"

The man in the armor takes the bear instead, looking closely at the necklace. "'Robin, my little bird, be free- Mother.'" He looks at me with a look of pity as he offers the bear back to me. "That must be your name, Robin."

I take it back and hold it close, staying close to Chrom, as Miss Lissa comes to kneel next to me, holding a bag half my size. "Is this stuff yours?"

I look at it and recognize a second bear that matches the one I'm holding. "Yes."

"Is it okay if we look through this, so we can try to find your family?" the armored man asks, being much nicer to me.

I nod. "I don't care."

Before he can take the bag, Lissa pulls something purple out of the top of the bag, swings the strap over her shoulder, and grabs my free hand. "We can look when we get back to town, how about that?" The two men nod, and she drops a purplish jacket on my shoulders.

I shove my arms through the sleeves, and close up the front of the giant coat, seeing it pool around my feet and dragging on the ground. "I don't think this is mine."

Chrom rolls his eyes and finds a note sticking out of the pocket, reading it, then putting it back. "This says it's something from your mother, so it has to be yours. It may have been hers before though, so that could explain why it's so big on you." He then kneels in front of me with his back to me. "I'll let you ride piggy back for a while if you want?"

I smile and climb on, wrapping my arms carefully around his shoulders so I don't suffocate him. "Thank you, Mister Chrom."

He grabs my legs as he stands upright. "You're welcome, Robin. While we walk, can you tell us anything about what happened?"

I lean my head against his shoulder, humming in thought as our group heads over to the road. "I don't know, I think I might have been with someone else? I'm too young to be alone on the road, for sure."

The armored man looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "And do you know how old you are, Robin?"

"Um, seven, eight? I think I'm turning eight sometime soon." I blink at him, then look away. "Um, I never heard what your name was, Mister."

Lissa and Chrom laugh a little. "His name is Frederick the Wary, Robin."

"Why is he called 'The Wary'?" I ask, lost.

"Because he never lets his guard down." Lissa laughs.

I look around the forest, looking up to the sky. "Well, one of us needs to be constantly on alert, what with you two always-"

I gasp and point ahead of us, seeing smoke. "Mister Chrom, what is that?"

The others follow my finger and he drops me on the ground. "There must be brigands in the town." He looks at me sternly. "Hide somewhere around here, we'll come back for you once we take care of them." He then turns to the other two, watching him for some kind of orders. "Shepherds, let's go!" They all take off running towards the smoke, and town, before I can get one word out.

I go to the trees and hide behind one of them, and decide to go through the pockets of my coat. I find a yellow book with symbols I recognize and a yellow thunderbolt on the cover, and a bronze short sword hidden along the seam of the jacket. "How did they miss these? How did I miss these?" I ask myself, then shake my head and run out onto the road after them. "I can help them, I know it!"

I find their tracks and follow them towards the pillar of smoke, darkening the closer I get to it. I find Chrom, on foot, and Frederick, riding a horse with a ton of armor, trying to fight off a large man and defend Lissa, but he's too fast for them to land a hit on him.

Without thinking about it, I take a running leap at his back, knocking him off his feet and giving Chrom the opening to stab the man. Without taking another glance at them, I open my book and raise my hand, unleashing a weak thunder at the mage about to attack Lissa from behind, giving Frederick the chance to kill him as well. Without any new attackers for the moment, I go back over to Chrom, who stares at me.

"Weren't you hiding? Why did you follow us?" he asks gently, but the tension in his body tells me he's a little mad at me.

I cringe back and look anywhere but at my three friends. "I found a sword and a tome in my coat, and wanted to help. I can fight, and I can tell you how to get rid of the bandits faster than this." I offer my bear to Lissa. "Can you please put this in my bag?"

Frederick makes a funny sound as she puts my toy away. "I think we've found a tactician in training, Milord."

"And one with amnesia, at that." Lissa adds in, putting my bag under the ruins of a shattered fruit stall. "Tell us what your plan is."

I point up at the roofs of the buildings. "You and I get up on the roofs and jump from building to building so we can keep up with Frederick and Chrom on the ground. I can attack from a distance with magic to stun their stronger opponents, and you can heal them if they get close enough to the building so you can reach down to them, while I protect you. Chrom and Frederick can attack the majority of the bandits until we need to get across the bridge, so we'll join them on the ground when that happens, and move forward together."

They all share a look before Chrom grins. "I don't think she's in training, Frederick. It's a brilliant plan that keeps our mage and healer safe while still easily accessible and defendable."

Frederick nods in agreement. "Then let us use this plan and get a move on with this, we don't have all day."

We clear out this side of the town of bandits without any problems, and without me needing to really help, and only one healing on Chrom for a small cut on his shoulder. Once we reach the bridge, they catch us as we jump down from the roof, and we make our way to the lead bandit and the last of his band.

The leader of the band glares at me, which I return. "You were dead, I confirmed it myself, you little brat!" He throws one of his axes at me without warning, giving me no time to dodge.

Chrom steps in front of me and knocks the weapon aside. Frederick charges at the leader as Chrom follows the attack. "Your end has come!" he shouts, as he swings his sword straight into the enemy's stomach. "That was probably the stupidest thing you could have possibly done." He twists the sword, then pulls it out, releasing a disgusting smell and the man's blood to spill onto the ground.

The dying man laughs, staring at me the whole time. "It matters not, the girl dies one way or another." The light leaves his eyes, and he stops breathing, dying with a sick smile on his face.

I start shaking with horror, pulling out my book to attack a different bandit, when a sharp blade comes up to meet my neck. I scream as the bandit knocks the book out of my hands, then covers my mouth. They lift me off the ground and hold me tightly against their body, nearly suffocating me with a tight grip over my mouth and nose, hardly letting me breathe.

"Robin!" Lissa screams, terrified.

Chrom and Frederick turn around slowly, eyes widening as they see my situation. "Let the girl go!" Frederick yells, fear shining in his eyes as I struggle pointlessly in the bandit's grip.

He laughs as he moves his hand from my face to my throat, beginning to crush my windpipe. "I's got's dis one las' job, sheepy, an' 'ere ain't nothin' what can keep me from it!"

I try to claw at the hand on my throat, digging in with my nails as much as I can as the strength begins to leave my body. My eyes begin to fog up and darken as I go limp, my ears ringing and my head spinning. An impact with the ground barely fazes me, but the weight of a body and the smell of blood overwhelms me. As fast as I register it, the body is rolled away, and a set of gloved hands pull me away, into someone's arms.

I open my eyes, which I hadn't realized had ever closed, to find Lissa bent over me, staff in hand as she heals my hurts. "Can you hear me?" she asks, making me nod slowly back at her.

Chrom comes next to me and sighs. "I feared the worst when you weren't responding."

Clanking armor approaches Chrom, and a hand rests on my head. "The villagers are alright, Milord, but there is another pressing matter."

"What is it?" he asks, frowning before he looks away from me.

"The brigands had a Plegian accent, and some training, or they wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as they did. Add that to trying to kill Robin, I am going to assume someone powerful wants her dead." He puts down my bag and opens it up, returning my bear to me. "Is there anything else that you can remember, your parents or friends?"

I shake my head and squeeze the bear. "I don't remember anything." I hunch my shoulders up and bury my face in the soft fur of the toy. "I don't want to be alone, they'll come after me again. Please, don't leave me alone."

Chrom picks me up, and I wrap my arms around his neck. "We'll protect you Robin, I promise." He turns around as Frederick's armor clanks. "Were you able to find out if anyone in town knows anything about a missing child?"

"Nobody has heard, but they will ask any travelers that pass through to pass along the message that we have her."

"Chrom, I think we should rest for a while in town. Robin's going to need time to recover, and the villagers are offering to host us for the night." Lissa tells Chrom, almost begging him so we can stay the night.

He shakes his head. "We need to get back to Ylisstol Lissa, but maybe next time. I can take turns carrying Robin with Frederick while we walk. Though if they could spare us an extra blanket for when we make camp tonight, it would be much more appreciated than a feast and a real bed for the night." I yawn and turn my head more comfortably against his shoulder. "Rest Robin, we'll take care of everything else."

I obey him and pull my bear closer.

Chrom POV

I hold onto the sleeping child as gently as I can while we walk, trying to hold her securely but not tight enough to wake her up. Even as I adjust my grip on her, she just continues to sleep comfortably, despite her not so smooth ride.

"Milord, I think we ought to make camp for tonight." Frederick comments, glancing back at Lissa, who is trying to keep her complaints quiet.

"I second that Frederick! Besides, I'm hungry!" Lissa exclaims, making Robin shift before settling down again.

I sigh. "Lissa, you clear a campsite and watch Robin, while Frederick and I go hunt down something to eat." She immediately jumps into action, clearing away a layer of leaves before laying out the blanket we got from Southtown earlier. I set the small girl down, then follow Frederick into the woods, pulling out Falchion and keeping my eyes glued to the ground in a search for recent animal tracks. "Frederick, I'm worried about Robin."

"It's hard not to be, Milord. Those bandits had a job to kill her, and thought they had completed their job. It makes me wonder who she was before her amnesia."

I shake my head. "But I was able to carry her all afternoon without any difficulty, she was so light. I don't think she was someone very important, just a random target."

He gives me a long look before looking back at the ground. "While it is a possibility, we lost the chance to go through her bag while we were in town. Perhaps it will be something to do while you cook dinner?"

"A good idea, Frederick." I kneel down and trace a large print in the ground. "A bear, and fairly recent, if that pile of dung over there means anything."

A growl comes from behind us, and I rise, slowly turning around to find the bear on the edge of a clearing glaring at us. "I can agree with that thought Milord. How do we want to take it down?"

"Flank it, then use your lance to spear it, and I'll finish it off if necessary." We step back into the trees carefully without making any sudden moves or sounds.

Just as planned, Frederick's lance makes quick work of the large bear, without requiring me to assist in anything but gutting it and assisting in dragging the kill back to camp.

"Lissa, we've got dinner!" I call as we near the small fire she managed to start.

"Ooh, what is it?" she calls back.

I grin as we drop the carcass at the edge of the camp. "Bear, little sis."

She crinkles up her nose in disgust. "Seriously Chrom? How are you so excited about eating bear meat?"

I shake my head at her and kneel to skin the carcass and carve it up into meal sized portions. "You know I like fresh game meat. Besides, weren't you saying you were hungry?"

"But a bear?" she whispers as Robin stirs again with a whimper this time.

"Mama…" she mutters, and I see a small glint of light in a line down her cheek as I realize she's crying in her sleep. She opens her eyes and sits up, wiping her face and looking around in a daze, before stopping to watch me. "Where are we?"

"Halfway to Ylisstol, the capital city of Ylisse. We decided to camp out here for the night." I finish cutting up the meat and skewer the meat on a stick. "Are you hungry?"

Almost immediately, her stomach rumbles loudly, and she looks down in shock before smiling sheepishly back up at me. "Um, I think my stomach answered that one first."

"Indeed it did, Robin." Frederick comments, sitting down next to her with the bag in hand. "Would you like to go through this with me?"

"I… guess, if it's okay." She looks at the bag, holding her big bear close.

"I don't mind at all." Frederick says as he starts opening the bag. He reaches in, pulls out a second bear, this one with chocolate brown fur and a gold locket around its neck, and reads off, "'I will always be with my little bird- Mother.'" Without a word, he hands her the second bear, which she holds right next to her first bear. Frederick then reaches back into the bag, pulling out several sets of clothes, a couple of journals, and a box of writing utensils. "Nothing really out of the ordinary except for the coat you have, Robin."

She looks at the sleeve of the coat, which I never through much on until now. "What about it?"

"It has Plegian markings, and Grimleal ones as well." He looks at me for a moment before opening the journal. " _'Today, I managed to get away from the village with baby Robin without alerting her father Validar and his priests. I had to simply wait until they went into the inn for the night before sneaking out of the headman's house. I could hardly believe that they were so willing to shelter me, a traitor to the faith and country, for the few days that they have with open arms. They knew the risks, but they still were willing to face the same fate I shall if I am caught within these borders. I must get out of here with Robin, or the world is doomed to die by that accursed dragon once more. If only I could get my baby under the protection of the Exalt, she would be safe, but he would kill her before providing her shelter. I don't know what to do anymore, now that I have abandoned the life I lead as the tactician for the new King's army.'"_ He puts the book down for a moment, staring into the flames as I put the first skewers of meat over the flames. "Milord, this is possible grounds for war, one which Gangrel has been itching for ever since Lady Emmeryn ended the fighting."

I shake my head. "We cannot let that journal or Robin fall into Plegian hands, or whatever her mother feared will surely come to pass."

Lissa wraps an arm around Robin's small shoulders, running her fingers through the knotted locks of white hair. "I wanna see what's in that other journal."

Frederick picks it up and turns to the first page, letting out a gasp, eyes widening. "This is amazing." He whispers.

Lissa leans over and gasps as well. "It's beautiful."

Robin smiles and touches the page. "I wonder who drew this, it's amazing."

"Frederick, let me see it please?" He turns it around, and I give a long whistle at the snowcapped mountain landscape with a sunrise in the background. "Now that is a masterpiece."

He turns the book so he can flip the page, and finds another note. "This says that Robin did this just a few weeks ago." He looks to our little companion next to him. "You must be quite talented in many areas."

She shrugs and cringes slightly, blushing in embarrassment. "I guess…? I don't know."

I pull the small chunk of meat away from the fire and set it to the side as I put several larger chunks over the flames. "Well, whatever the case, I guess you have a good hobby." After a moment, I pull her chunk of meat off the stick and offer it to her. "Eat up, I can cook you more if you're still hungry after this, but I'm only pacing you."

She takes the meat delicately with a small smile. "Thank you."

After a few more minutes of watching her eat her food very slowly, I offer some meat to both Frederick and Lissa, who politely refuse at the stench. "Chrom, did you seriously have to go after a bear?"

Robin giggles slightly. "It's not that bad, though it could use some spices."

I laugh at Frederick's disgusted expression. "I like it plain, but I wouldn't say no to some extra flavor, in all honesty."

Lissa POV

As I tuck Robin into her makeshift bedroll, Chrom looks around. "What is it?"

He shakes his head and tries to focus on the fire. "I don't know, something just seems… off. I'm sure it's nothing."

I glance around and realize what he means. "It's almost too quiet."

Frederick grunts. "And I was hoping it was just my mind playing tricks on me." As he goes to continue talking, the earth begins shaking under us, waking Robin again with terror in her eyes.

An orange glow in the distance catches my eye, and I gasp. "Chrom, Frederick, look!" I point in the direction of the glow. "Is that a fire?!"

"Damn it!" Chrom growls, climbing to his feet with a struggle due to the earthquake. "We need to get out of here now!"

As the shaking stops, Frederick grabs his horse's reigns and jumps onto his mount. Chrom grabs Robin's bag and runs over to us, while I try to get her to move. "Robin, we need to go!" I shout at her, only to get a small scream of fear and agony.

Chrom shoves the bag into my hands and shoves me towards Frederick. "Go, I'll carry her! Get back to the road, I'll meet you there!" He kneels down and shoves his arms under Robin's paralyzed body, lifting her and running after us as Frederick swings me up in front of him in the saddle.

I try to look behind us to see if Chrom is anywhere near us after a moment, but Frederick makes me face forward. "Milady, he will be fine. He knows where he's going."

I cling tightly to the little girl's bag and clench my eyes shut. "For both their sakes, I pray you're right."

Robin POV

After a while, Chrom stops running and puts me down against a random tree trunk, and uncovers my face. He rubs his thumbs over my cheeks and tries tapping my cheek to make me focus on him, his lips moving soundlessly for a moment before I begin to understand him again.

"-bin, you need to calm down, just take a deep breath." His voice dimly echoes in my ears, getting stronger and louder with every word. "Robin, look at me." I blink up at him and take a deep, shuddering breath. "That's it, just breathe."

I force my right hand to release one of my bears and grab his hand. "Fi-f-fi-ir-irre…"

His eyes widen and he pulls away the weird bandage, and he stares at the strange purple brand on my hand. "What is this?"

I take another breath, getting steadier. "I-it w-was ever-rywh-where… a ca-castl-le… a-and la-laughi-ing…"

"What was?" he asks, and I look at my hand. "The mark?" I nod. "But that means you have some kind of importance to the Grimleal. Can you remember anything else?"

I nod my head. "It w-was da-ark… an-nd e-evil… i-it was ho-ome…" I squeeze his hand tightly, scared to let go. "D-don't s-send me ba-back… please… He-he'll hurt me…"

He frowns and hugs me, rubbing my back. "I will do everything I can to keep you in Ylisse."

A rustle in the bushes makes me clutch at my bears, and Chrom pulls out his sword, tucking me under one arm and holding me against him. "Who goes there?!" A roar is all he gets in response, as a creature with red eyes and gray skin sewn grossly together charges out at us. It swings it heavy axe up in the air, and Chrom raises his sword to hold it back from us. "Robin, run!" He lets me go to use his now free arm, and I start to run, only to step out of the attack from another of the creatures.

It turns its head back around to face me, and it kneels on the ground, grumbling in what must be its own way of talking. I back up and look at the creature attacking Chrom, when my brand burns, making my head hurt like someone drove a nail into it for a second. The creature, whatever it is, gets up and attacks the one Chrom is fighting from behind. They swing their axes at each other and take off each other's heads, everything but their weapons turning into an evil black mist.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouts as she runs to us, when another one of the monsters charges up behind him.

As the axe swings down, somebody dressed in a blue suit and mask blocks it, holding on with a strong grip and stance. Their arms buckle the slightest bit as the force behind the axe increases, and he kicks it in the stomach. Before it can recover, Chrom swings his blade around and cuts off its head, ending the fight.

They both put away their swords as Frederick rides his horse back to us, looking everyone over for injuries. "Milord, Milady, are you alright?"

"Nobody was hurt, Frederick." Chrom assures him, calming the knight down a lot. He turns to look at the person in blue. "Thanks to you, anyway. What's your name?"

They tense up and turn their head my way. "You may call me Marth." He ignores the others and comes to kneel in front of me. "Are you Robin?"

I nod, biting my lip and pulling my bears up over my mouth. "Do you know me? Do you know where Mama is?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know, small one. But whatever you do, stay with these people, okay?"

"Where else would I go?"

He finally smiles a little bit, but it still looks really sad. He takes my hand and walks me back over to Chrom, who picks me up and holds me tightly. "I have only come to warn you of the calamity that will soon befall this world. Protect this child, and your family, and I pray that it never happens."

Frederick walks his horse to stand behind Chrom. "What calamity do you speak of?"

My sleeve slips down to my forearm, and Frederick sees the ugly mark. "One the child will be a major part of, should she fall into the wrong hands." He turns around and walks away, not even saying goodbye.

The three adults look at me with concern. Finally, Frederick pulls me into the saddle with him, wrapping an arm around me. "We'll do what we can. But for now, let's go meet up with Sully and that Virion person. They should have a new camp set up by now."

He turns his horse around and leads the others through the woods and to a small fire with two people sitting next to it, a woman with spiky red hair and red armor, the other with a frilly outfit and weirdly long bluish hair. "I've brought the others, Sully."

The woman turns around and starts to talk, a bit angry, when Frederick's hands cover my ears, sealing out the ranting of the redhead. I watch as Chrom and Lissa talk to her, calming her down enough to the point that she crosses her arms and closes her mouth. After a moment, Frederick takes away his hands and the guy with the light blue hair helps me down from the saddle.

"What an adorable child you've found, good sir!" the man fawns over me, holding me too tightly and pinching my cheek.

I get annoyed and kick him in the shin, making him drop me to my feet, and I jump away from him. "I'm not a toy."

"No, you're a fighter!" the redhead shouts, putting her hand on my shoulder in a gentle way that is totally opposite to her loud voice. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Robin." I smile up at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sully, one of the Captain Chrom's Shepherds with Lissa and Frederick." She grins down at me and nudges me towards the fire.

I cringe back from the flames as the wood pops.

" _Robin, run!" I turn around to find Mama yelling at me, scared at her tone, as she points for me to go down an alley. "Get home right now, and hide!"_

 _I run to obey her, ducking into the alley as a blast of lightning hits where I was just standing. With a small shriek, I run as fast as I can, pulling out my own Thunder tome as I go. Before I know it, I'm hiding under my bed, covering my mouth as strangers walk through the house, yelling loudly and knocking over the furniture._

" _Git yer li'l arse out 'ere, you li'l brat!" they shout over and over. I cry quietly as they come upstairs into the hallway, opening the closet and throwing the clean blankets and coats onto the floor in a heap._

"' _at ole hag lied, she ain't 'ere. Put it to th' torch, lads." One of them shouts from outside. They run outside and a mage sets the house on fire. I crawl out of my spot and grab my blankets, tossing my bears, Mama's money and jewelry, and some snacks into the center of the blanket, tying the corners together and running into the burning hallway. I cough as the smoke gets into my lungs, and crawl on my hands and knees, trying to get to the cellar where all the tomes, potions, and food is, with the emergency tunnel. Just a few paces away, one of the ceiling beams pops, and it falls on me, still burning._

 _I scream in pain._

"-in!" Hands shaking me pull me back to reality. "Robin, just breathe!" I do as the voice says, trying to calm down my speeding heart, trying to focus on what I really see. "Chrom, I think she's coming around."

I look up to find Lissa's face right in mine, her hands on my cheeks. "Wh-what j-just ha-happened?"

Sully pulls Lissa away and sits next to me. "You started screaming for your mother and you were crying." She wipes off my cheeks gently with a handkerchief. "It almost looked like a panic attack, or a flashback."

"It was a fire, wasn't it?" Chrom asks me, curious.

I nod. "The bandits from earlier, they thought they killed me when they burned down the house. I was hiding inside, and they couldn't find me, so they thought Mama lied about where I was. A ceiling beam that was on fire fell on me when I was almost safe, and that's all I saw."

Done with my latest story, once again started in math class like all of my one-shots will be, and also like Saved From Fate. I swear, either I write this stuff on my calculator, or I might fall asleep every day in there, it's not even funny.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, how many more times will I say it till I no longer am required to?


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom POV

Robin clings to me after telling us what she saw to cause her second panic attack of the night, and I honestly can't blame her for reacting like that. After all, she's so young and impressionable that she might actually be afraid of a simple campfire.

"Milord, can you try putting her to sleep?" Frederick whispers to me, not wanting to scare the poor child any further tonight.

I nod slightly. "Give me her blanket, and I'll try to get her to sleep for a bit." He hands me the blanket, neatly folded, though slightly singed from the forest fire. I spread it over Robin, who looks up at me with dull eyes. "You need to go to sleep, okay? We're not going anywhere for a while."

She releases my arm reluctantly and pulls the blanket closer around herself, curling up around her bears once more. "What if I have bad dreams?"

"Then we'll fight 'em off, that's what!" Sully shouts from across the fire. "Don't be afraid to fall asleep, Robin, we'll keep ya safe!"

Robin nods and lays down on the ground behind me, using me as a shield from the fire. "Okay. Good night."

Soon, her light breathing deepens into a relaxed, rhythmic pace that indicates she's fallen asleep once more. I turn to Frederick with a frown. "Emm won't like to hear about this, and you know how she could react to us bringing back a child with us."

"Her Grace can be talked around, I'm sure, though it may take a while to sort this out with her. Not to mention the possible scandals the court may come up with as soon as we enter the city." He rests his chin in his hand, humming in thought. "I'm not sure of how to address that particular matter though, should we wait until evening when few will be out, or just enter the city when we arrive around noon?"

Sully clears her throat, catching our attention. "If it's a scandal you want to avoid, Ruffles here can be the one to bring her in after us, or I could have her ride with me behind the rest of you." She frowns then, looking at Frederick. "I'm surprised you are so willing to trust her so soon though, this isn't like you."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't trust her, but she is behaving well enough, and… hell, she can't even read. I trust her enough that she won't attack us if she is in as much trouble as I think she is."

"She's in trouble?" Sully asks, worry leaking into her voice.

I nod. "The bandits in Southtown claimed to have killed her, and they tried to finish her off, but we were able to keep her alive. I have a feeling that this… Validar person, supposedly her father, is still trying to find her."

Virion gasps, his eyes lighting up. "I think this is something akin to a rumor I heard in Roseanne about eight years ago, my good sir!" Lissa gestures for him to continue. "Well, around then the Grimleal in our continent were a bit restless, talking about the unfortunate disappearance of their High Priest's only daughter and wife in the dead of the night. It was in connection with the rebirth of their deity, the Fell Dragon Grima, and something about betraying the faith. Some of them claimed they would have died on the road as they escaped, or at least the child would have died, as she was not even a month old at the time. Some of them said they would have tried to get out of the country to a place where Naga would shelter them, or something along those lines."

A small whimper from behind me makes me turn to look at the small girl crying in her sleep again. I put a hand on her back, rubbing in gentle circles to attempt calming her down. "Rest easy, Robin. You're safe with us," I whisper. It seems to do the trick, and she settles back down fairly quickly.

I look back to Virion, watching as he stands up and steps behind me, kneeling next to Robin. "They said there was a way to determine the true child by a mark on the right hand." He lifts her right hand delicately away from her bears and raises it into the light, displaying the Grimleal marking for everyone to see. "As I thought, this is proof they live. Or at least, Robin is still alive. There is no telling where her mother is?"

I shake my head as he lowers her hand and tucks her more under her blanket. "She was alone in a battle torn field when we found her unconscious and wounded."

Sully shakes her head. "Then she's an orphan, essentially. What will you do with her when we return to the city, Captain Chrom?"

"I'll have a talk with Emm, see what our options are with her, and go from there. I would like to have her stick around in the capital, maybe even around the palace, if at all possible." I pull my hand away from the child behind me, pity making me reluctant to do so.

"Chrom, I know! The Shepherds could raise her as a great big family!" Lissa exclaims, a grin lighting up her eyes.

"Milady, I'm not so sure about that. We don't know much about her, and for all we know she could be the last person we ought to be sheltering," Frederick says slowly, cutting Lissa's joy short. "As much as I would like to agree, I just cannot say we can do so at this time. Not with the tension with Plegia at the moment."

I shake my head. "We're getting ahead of ourselves, you two. Let's drop it for now and discuss this with Emm tomorrow, where we can get a better idea of the political impacts of the final decisions. For all we know, if we shelter a Plegian refugee, it would give our country a better light in the eyes of other countries, and would make the Plegians rethink a war with the country protecting one of their citizens."

Virion nods in agreement, though with a look of distaste. "You ought to not use a child as a political pawn, as that is actually frowned upon by many nobles in power in Valm."

Lissa shakes her head and yawns widely. "Like you just said Chrom, we can discuss this with Emm tomorrow. For now, we all need some rest."

Robin POV

I lay under my blanket for a while before I push it away, figuring I might as well get up and add a stick to the fire. I find Frederick already up though, being really careful as he puts a log on the embers of the fire, using a long stick to stir them back up into a flame. I sit and watch him for a few minutes before getting up and moving to sit next to him.

"Good morning, Mister Frederick," I greet him, and he looks down at me with a frown, before a tiny light shines in his eyes.

"Hello Robin. Did you sleep well last night?"

I nod and hold my bears close. "Yup, I didn't have any bad dreams, just like Miss Sully said!"

He nods at me before poking the fire again. "That is good. Would you bring me your bag?"

"Why?" I ask as I get up and carry it over to him.

He takes it from me and sets it carefully on the ground, digging through it to pull out the journals. "I was thinking to read this from the start, just to know what we are dealing with."

I nod and sit back down with him, looking at the scribbles I know form words. "Can you teach me how to read, Mister Frederick?"

He blinks for a moment before he clears his throat awkwardly. "As much as I would like to, I am more of a weapons instructor than a teacher."

My hopes fall with that, and I look down. "Okay."

"But, I think there might be some in Ylisstol that would be much more capable than I would to teach you, namely Miriel."

I look up at him with a grin and hug his arm. "Thank you!"

Laughing comes from across the fire as Chrom sits up. "Frederick, I thought you said you were no good with children?"

He shakes his head. "I am no good with young children, milord, as in those four or younger."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Sully yells, making me jump. "I've seen you watching the children for their mothers in the city, and they absolutely adored you!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Lissa shouts.

Virion groans and hides his closed eyes behind his arm. "Ladies, 'tis too early for such noise this day."

Lissa puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. "Don't you tell me what to do!"

Chrom laughs at them and gets up, scratching the back of his head. "Well, since we're all awake now, how about something for breakfast?"

Virion sits up straight at the mention of food. "Why, leave that to me! While I may be the archest of archers, cooking is another of my specialties! Allow me to demonstrate with breakfast, please!"

Frederick frowns at him, while I stand up and sit with Lissa and Sully. "I will allow you to cook while the ladies take a turn to wash up before we eat."

"Right! We need to get all this blood and dirt off of you still, Robin," Lissa says as she grabs my right hand, her and Sully getting to their feet. "Come on, the river isn't that far off."

They lead me into the forest, and before long Sully grabs my other hand, looking closely at the bruises. "What happened for you to get all these injuries?"

I shrug and look at Lissa. "I don't know, I didn't fight anyone that I can remember except in the town, and I didn't do anything that hurt."

She frowns and looks at Lissa. "Didn't you heal her?"

"My staff can only do so much. I healed the worst of it, but the bruises just wouldn't go away, so they have to heal on their own," she mutters, pulling out her staff from a holder on her back.

I squeeze their hands as we finally come to the wide, shallow river. "I'm okay, really. I mean, they're only bruises."

They both give me light smiles and Lissa pulls out a rag, towel, and soap. "While you won't have a full on bath out here, you are going to wash up the best you can before we head back, and I am going to wash your hair."

I pull my hair forward, looking at the long brown and gray stained hair in a mess. "Okay."

Sully helps me out of my coat and outer shirt, letting me keep on my undershirt and pants. I follow their instructions to lay down on my back with my hair in the water, then sit up so Lissa can attack my hair with the soap, getting it all foamy white before it gets all brown and gross. She makes me dunk my hair under the water after scrubbing gently for a few minutes, massaging my head under the water with her hand to get all the bubbles out before letting me sit back up, and deciding to wash my hair again, just to be sure to get all the dirt and stuff out. From what I saw of it floating in the river, my hair is a silvery-whitish color, but I didn't get a good look at it.

Once she rinses my hair out the second time, she drops the towel on my head, starting to dry my hair. Sully hands me the wet rag and I scrub at my hands, getting the dirt off in such a thick layer that my skin is really pale rather than tanned like I thought. She cleans the rag for me several times before I get all the dirt off my arms and face, when Lissa finally stops attacking my hair with the towel.

"I think this is as good as we'll get out here," Sully mutters as she gives me back my shirt and coat.

Lissa combs her fingers through my hair, trying and failing to brush out all the tangles she just put in from the towel. "Your hair is really pretty, Robin. But goodness, I hope you have a brush in that bag of yours!"

I smile and stand up as they splash water on their faces and scrub the sleep out of their eyes. "I don't see why I wouldn't."

"Hey, I know what we should do!" Lissa cheers as she dries off her face.

"And what would that be?" Sully asks carefully, leaning slightly away as she dries off her face and stands up next to me.

"We should let Frederick watch over Robin! I mean, he's got a thing for kids, and he can do hair better than me sometimes, so why not? Plus, Robin's starting to bond with him," she says, putting up her pointer finger to make her point.

Sully looks up at the trees in thought. "Only if Robin feels like it. Would you mind that, Robin?"

I shake my head. "I don't mind, he's nice."

We finally make it back to camp to find the men all serving food onto plates for all six of us, breakfast being bacon, fruit, and something that looks like grain. "Ladies, we have made oatmeal, bacon, and found a side of wild berries for a wonderful breakfast!" Virion cheers as we step out of the woods.

Chrom takes one look at me, then glares at Lissa. "What on earth did you do to her hair?"

"I washed it, that's all Chrom! I just didn't have a brush, so it looks a total mess right now!" she whines at him, waving her hands to try showing she didn't do anything.

Frederick sighs and digs through my bag, eventually pulling out a small brush with some white hairs stuck in the tines. "Come sit in front of me Robin, I'll set your hair in order while you eat."

I obey immediately and take the plate he offers me before he puts his hand on top of my head and starts untangling the knots. "Thank you for brushing my hair for me, Mister Frederick."

"You're welcome, Miss Robin."

I crinkle up my nose at the title he just gave me. "Don't call me 'Miss,' I'm not an adult!"

"I think you should just eat your breakfast, Robin," Chrom mutters, but he grins while he watches us. "He'll call you whatever he wants, whether you like it or not. Believe me, I've tried and failed to win that same argument."

I grumble and eat my food slowly as the knots vanish, and Frederick smooths out my hair, then pulls a couple chunks of hair forward and drapes them over my shoulders, before brushing the rest of my hair back into a high pony tail. I finish the last piece of fruit as he turns me to face left, working on the left side of my hair by weaving it into a braid and pulling it back into the pony tail before making me face right and doing the same thing again. A few strands of hair, shorter than the rest, floats down into my face, tickling my cheek.

As I blow a bit of air at it with a scrunched up face, Lissa chuckles. "You know you can just tuck it behind your ear, right?"

"But that's way too easy to do, and so boring!" I turn around and look at Frederick again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, settle down so that I can eat, then we really ought to get going." Instead of sitting next to him again, I grab the journal and sit next to Chrom.

"Can you read what's next in the journal while he eats? Please?"

"Sure, why not?" he says, taking the journal and finding the first page. "This is the oldest entry. ' _Validar and I were overjoyed to learn that I was not ill, but simply pregnant. We had prayed to Master Grima for so long to have a child to continue his lineage, and now that we know he will have another child soon brought into this world, I can only pray that we do not bear the vessel. I want my child to have its mind and body all its own, rather than sharing it with our master. At least, I want my baby to lead a happy, safe life, even though most of what I know is war with the Exalt of Ylisse. I understand that he wants to prevent our master from being awakened to unleash endless fury on this world before beginning a new society, and I honestly sympathize with him. I fear the day that our master awakens, and I do not want my child to share the blame with him when it does occur.'_ The next entry is dated a few months later. _'I recently overheard Validar speaking with his priests, and I did not like what I heard. They claim that there have been omens of our child becoming the Fell Dragon, and changing our world forever. The worst part is that it seemed to change Validar from a loving husband into a man obsessed with preparations for the end. He prepares already the altar for the sacrificial ceremony to bond our child with the dragon, and it frightens me that he no longer resembles the man I married four years ago. Even though I promised myself to be a better follower, and have done so since knowing Validar, my faith has begun to shatter. I can't go on with life like this. I will leave soon after I bear my child and if it turns out that I will bear the Dragon's Avatar.'_ " He falls silent after reading this part out loud.

Virion clears his throat as my eyes and throat burn. "This confirms what I had only heard before. This could lead to a major political fallout with Plegia that Ylisse cannot afford at this time."

"No," Lissa snaps at them. "She's a religious refugee here because she was attacked. Her mother would be the difficult one to figure out, as she was the one that was the traitor to Plegia. And besides, since those bandits were hired Plegians to kill her, so Robin is here looking for asylum. There's nothing difficult about this situation."

I grab my bears from the blanket and curl up around them. "I'm not bad," I mumble into their fur.

Chrom rubs my shoulders. "We know, Robin, we know."

"It is just as I had feared," a voice murmurs from behind us. Chrom jumps up and draws his sword, aiming it at the person before lowering it.

"Marth? I thought you had gone?" Lissa asks, and I turn around to find the blue person standing there, hands raised slightly to show they mean no harm.

"I wanted to learn more of Robin if at all possible, to understand what made her so valuable. And now that I do, I must tell you how I know of her." He seems to look at Frederick for approval.

"You may join us to tell us the story," he mutters, settling back into eating his meal.

Marth sits down next to me, pulling out a thin silver chain from under his shirt and holding a locket tightly in his hand. "Where I come from, Robin was a famous tactician, a child prodigy in her field. From what I learned of her past, she had never settled down in any one place for long, her mother fearing that they would be found and brought back to Plegia. One day, her mother ordered her to run when a large group of bandits called them out on the road, and they never saw each other again. The bandits caught up to her and nearly killed her, leaving her alone in a field, much like how you found her yesterday, Chrom." He takes a deep breath. "As your group was marching past the field, she fell onto the road, half dead as she searched for help. Lady Lissa healed her, and took her to Southtown for the night, when the bandits attacked there. Events that I know have been slightly altered here, but are relatively the same, by the way. Sir Frederick wanted to leave her in Southtown the next morning, but papers found on the dead bandits swayed him to allow her to join them on the trip to Ylisstol, sort of like what is happening now."

"Hold on a minute," Sully interrupts. "Are you sayin' that you're from an Outrealm where all of this has already occurred?"

"I- in a manner of speaking, although events have been majorly altered due to the events of last night and Robin's amnesia." He clears his throat and bows his head to continue. "She was welcomed in Ylisstol, and was loved greatly by all the Shepherds, who came to be as her family. They raised her until her early teens, when events took a horrific turn. When things settled down, and I was born, she was given the role as Master Tactician and Grandmaster of Ylisse, and was as my elder sister. My father… he was quite fond of her, and was the one to have the biggest role in raising her, teaching her as though she were his own."

"You refer to them in past tense," Virion murmurs, settling his chin in his hands. "Is there any particular reason for this?"

He nods, and reveals the locket, identical to the silver one I have. "When I was not quite ten, there was a political matter that called the Shepherds to Plegia, where both were lost in the Awakening. This is all I have left of her, something she gave me to hold on to as a promise that she would return. She was said to have a golden locket as well, which the Shepherds found shattered and bloodstained on her pillow soon after their return from searching for them."

I sigh and hide my face in my bears. "Was it the Grimleal?"

He nods sadly. "Yes, their markings were everywhere I went. I traveled around to try to find even a single trace of you or my father, but I got nowhere. One day, however, I overheard the Shepherds talking in the strategy room, about the day you both vanished. They knew that there had to have been a great tragedy, and that you were both betrayed that day, by someone close. I have no way of knowing who until that time comes, but it was the ultimate betrayal that occurred. A couple of years later, they were all dead, and Naga sent me and a few others through a portal here, to prevent the same from occurring again."

A dark laugh fills the air as a gust of wind puts out the fire, knocking me to the ground. "Well put, Child of Naga. But I am afraid you have a few facts wrong. Allow me to enlighten you." A hooded figure steps out from the shadows of the forest, wearing a coat identical to the one I wear, but is much taller and more feminine in a much older form.

Marth draws his sword, the same as Chrom's, and runs at the person, aiming to kill. "Stay back, demon! I will not allow you to have your way once more!"

A sword materializes in the figure's hands and blocks the swing of the blade as the Shepherds rise to fight beside Marth, Lissa kneeling next to me as we stare at the scene unfolding. "Hm, you do pose quite the challenge yet, Child. But this is no place for a secret to be kept, now is it?"

"Marth!" Chrom shouts as he pulls the masked person out of the path of the blade that would have killed him. But he doesn't pull our ally out of the way fast enough, the tip of the offending sword slicing through the mask. Marth gasps as the pieces fall to the ground, the straps releasing long blue hair to cascade down their back. The mask is the only casualty, and I realize Marth is actually a girl, maybe a couple years older than Lissa, but much younger than the hooded stranger.

"Ah, I thought that was you, Lucy," she almost purrs. "Although I would have preferred it if you were Cynthia, I guess I'll just move up on my plans for you."

"Cynthia?" Marth asks, shocked. "Don't you dare bring her into this! She died at the hands of your Risen months ago!"

"A true shame, for I would have preferred to get rid of that nuisance myself," she drawls to the other female. "Oh, I can imagine that she died begging for you to avenge her, or to run with her dying breath."

Marth shakes in anger and raises her sword again. "I won't let her death have been in vain! I swore to live on for her, for all of them! Father above all!"

She chuckles again and raises her sword, one I realize is a Wyrmslayer. "Ah yes, the man I once revered. It was a most beautiful death he had, let me assure you. One you will now share on the same blade!"

As they charge at her, Frederick steps forward, running his lance cleanly through her stomach, staining their clothes and the ground with rich, red blood. "Agh!" she screams in pain, gripping the lance and dropping her sword. "Damn you!" she shouts, eyes glowing red before leaning forward, hand stretched out as if to reach for me. "This will not have been a trip made in vain!" she screams, and everything blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa POV

"Robin!" I scream, catching her as she slumps to the ground, preventing her from hitting her head on a rock. I check for her pulse, finding it to be erratic as her skin heats up under my touch. I glare at the woman still impaled on Frederick's lance, who laughs at our outrage. "What have you done?!"

She laughs and coughs up blood, before jumping backwards and off of the lance. She puts a hand over her wound and continues to laugh. "I have ensured that she will follow her true path! Things will remain the same as they were for me, and Father will find her sooner! I will rise again in this world!"

"Not if I can help it!" Marth shouts, swinging her blade, eerily like Falchion, across the cloaked person's torso.

She merely steps back from the attack of the fellow female. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Don't you remember? You ought to respect your elders. I guess you are in need of another lesson!" With a wave of her hand, a portal like the one from last night appears behind her, and more of the monsters step out behind her.

"No…" Robin groans, before her eyes shoot open. "NO!" she screams, pulling out her bronze sword and charging at our attacker, eyes glowing red and brand oozing purple magic. "I won't let it happen!" she screams as she swings her sword wildly, somehow able to catch the person by surprise and cutting off her arm.

The being howls in pain, and a cry of shock from Robin makes my heart stop, as her own arm begins to fade from existence. "Little fool… you'll destroy yourself if you destroy me!"

Through tears staining her cheeks, she raises her blade with one hand. "I don't care! You are bad, and you have to be punished! Just like Mama said, remember?!" She doesn't get the chance to reply to the young girl as she jumps in the air, swinging her blade in a perfect arc, easily removing the other being's head.

"ROBIN!" Marth screams, catching the little girl as she descends, holding her close and crying her eyes out. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobs as the child's body fades into smoke in her arms, the monsters and portal vanishing with her.

Tears fill my eyes as the last traces of her body vanish. I look up to Chrom, seeing the loss in his eyes, and I knew he had already gotten far too attached to her, just like me, and just like Frederick. "Marth…" I whispers, looking to the grieving girl curled upon herself.

"She was our only hope, and I killed her!" she sobs in response.

Chrom kneels next to her and rests a hand on her shoulder. "It was not your fault, Marth. No one could have predicted this would happen."

A small giggle echoes behind me, and I turn, screaming and falling backwards. "Milady, are you alright?!" Frederick shouts, his eyes scanning the area.

"D-did you hear that, or see that?!" I shout, pointing to the woods on the other side of the road.

A ghostly figure with a purple hood, about Robin's side, peeks out from behind a tree, giggling again. "R-Robin…" Chrom breathes, voice thick with emotion.

She waves and giggles, before showing us the back of her right hand. "I'm free now, guys. I'm going to see Naga and Mama again," her voice echoes as if on a breeze, ethereal as a glowing green figure appears behind her, with a tall woman dressed in the same coat as Robin, but with her hood down to reveal black hair covering most of her features, but for one shining blue eye.

"Thank you for finding my daughter," the woman whispers, before she looks down to the little girl. "But this is not how it was to end."

The green figure forms into that of a woman, with long green hair, letting off a soothing green glow as she opens her blue eyes. "Heed me, Exalted Ones. I would ask that you travel to Mount Prism, for I will grant a mother her final wish, and you must be there to accept the wish." With that, the two older figures vanish, but the little girl remains, removing her hood to show a toothy smile to the Shepherds.

"Robin, how can you be so happy? You're dead!" Marth shouts, still crying helplessly.

She giggles again, and floats over to Marth. "I died for a good reason, and I chose it. I chose to fight back, and I chose the one fight I won't regret. Choose your wars carefully, or the ones you don't will choose you…" she whispers, before she too fades away, though leaving behind a falling teardrop into Marth's hand. "Share the truth, before the lies consume you," her voice echoes dimly in our ears, before I can tell she is gone for sure.

Marth looks up with a deep inhale, looking into Chrom's eyes for a moment before he gasps. "The Brand… of the Exalt." He looks at her blade with a frown. "Were you my daughter in another time?" he asks, gesturing to the blade.

She nods. "Yes, Father. I only lied about my name and gender to throw off Grima, but she still followed me. I should have known she would continue to watch me, like she would have seen from Robin's memories."

Gods, she's telling the truth! How in the world did this happen?! I mean, Chrom's still single, though I know he's been hanging out with Sumia a lot lately… hm, maybe there's something more between them?

Frederick clears his throat. "Sully, Virion, I want you two to go to Ylisstol, and inform Lady Emmeryn of what has transpired, and of our destination. We will make our way to Mount Prism as Naga has requested, and you may join us if you so choose."

They nod silently as they climb up onto Sully's horse, galloping away as fast as her horse can go. Frederick kneels next to me, and I hug him tightly, uncaring for his armor, and cry.

Robin POV

 _Why is it so warm here? The last thing I remember is falling into Marth's arms before I showed up here. It's so dark here, I don't like it. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Mama, Marth, Sully, Virion, where are you?! I'm so alone here, I don't like being alone!_

" _It's alright child, they are on their way for you," Mama's voice echoes in my head, and I turn around to find her right there, arms open for me as she kneels down to me._

" _MAMA!" I scream as I run into her arms, crying in relief. "Mama, I thought I was all alone," I whimper. "I thought you were dead."_

 _She rubs my back and shushes me. "I know baby, and I'm sorry, but I am dead."_

 _I pull back and stare at her. "Then am I dead too?"_

 _She shakes her head. "You are trapped between the realms of life and death, and will be until they arrive, where they will decide if they want you with me or them."_

" _But I want to be with you!"_

 _She smiles sadly at me. "I can't make that choice, and neither can you. Lady Naga has spoken, and I would follow her word until the end of time."_

" _Why? What if I want to choose?" I whisper, knowing and respecting Lady Naga._

" _You had so much more to do, and you have so much more you deserve." She looks down, resting her hands on my shoulders. "You were always innocent, even though you attacked others, simply for fighting for the right reasons. I have committed too many sins, and now I must pay for them. But you may have another chance, one that I wished for with my dying breath."_

 _I sniffle, holding back more tears. "Mama…"_

" _You deserve another chance, and you may just get it, my precious little bird," she whispers, pulling me close again and cradling me in her arms, warming me even more. "I will always be with you, in your heart."_

" _It is time, Robin," a soft voice whispers in my ear, before I get pulled away from Mama. But I don't scream or cry, I just smile and wave, just like she wants me to. "They wish for you to become as theirs, Robin, and I will give you to them. They will love you as though you are of their own blood."_

I groan as I sit up in a fluffy bed, the soft blanket falling slightly. I yawn as I stretch my arms, trying to reach for the ceiling to make my muscles stop hurting.

The door opens, and Chrom walks in, not looking up until he sits down next to me. "Robin?" he asks in a whisper.

"Mister Chrom?" I ask him, looking around the room filled with sunflowers and stuffed animals. I cough a few times, my throat dry and hurting, before he helps me drink a small cup of water. "Where am I? I thought I was with Mama and Naga."

He lets out a laugh and pulls me close in a hug, nearly squishing me. "Thank the Gods you're alright! Naga assured me, but I could hardly believe that you would wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I ask, hugging him back as much as I can.

He sighs and lets me go, looking straight into my eyes. "Robin, do you remember the attack at the camp?"

I nod slowly. "When I attacked that person, right?"

He nods. "When you vanished, we went straight to Mount Prism to find out what Naga wanted, and there you were, just… curled up at the foot of her altar. When Lucina picked you up, we were transported back to the throne room just as Emmeryn arrived, and we put you to bed in here immediately. It's been nearly a month since then."

I stare at him before my stomach growls. "I'm hungry," I whisper.

He smiles and squeezes my hand, before standing up. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"No!" I shout, throwing off the top blanket and reaching for him.

He stops and sits back down next to me. "What's wrong Robin? I'll be right back, I promise."

I shake my head and grab his hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone again… please… I don't like being alone."

He sighs and pulls me into his arms. "Then I'll just have to bring you with me."

I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands up, clinging to him like a monkey, hiding my face in his shoulder. He drapes something warm over me before we leave the room, and everything sways as I rest in his arms, trying to think of what happened, but failing as my stomach growls at us.

A light laugh echoes down the hall, and Chrom laughs lightly as well. "Chrom, did you drag her out of bed for a meal?" a soft voice murmurs as a foreign, but gentle, hand rests on my shoulder.

He shifts his arms to hold me easier. "I would have brought her food, but she convinced me to bring her along. Besides, she could use the fresh air and a bit of motion."

I lift my head up and turn to look at the lady in green robes, with a golden circle on her head. "Hello there, Robin. Are you better?"

I nod and rub my eyes. "Yeah…" I mutter, a little nervous.

"Robin, this is my older sister, Emmeryn. She's the Exalt," he explains.

"Oh…" I mutter, before I yawn, remembering in time to cover my mouth to keep some of my manners in check. "I'm sorry, I'm still tired," I apologize to them both.

She smiles before she readjusts what turns out to be Mama's cloak on my shoulders. "It is alright, child. You've been through quite an ordeal, as it turns out. You have every right to still be recovering from your exhaustion." She turns around then, and walks the way she came from, and Chrom follows her. "You just missed breakfast, but I can ask the servants to fix up something gentle for you."

I smile and nod. "Thank you, my lady."

She opens a door at the end of the hallway, showing a well-lit dining room filled with sunlight streaming through the windows, open to let the breeze carry in the fresh air. "Please Robin, call me Emm."

I nod as Chrom sets me down on the floor, liking the feel of the cold stone under my bare feet. He pulls out a chair for me, which I climb into as gracefully as I can, but I wind up sitting on my feet so I can sit at a regular height for the tall table.

"So, Emm, what's going on with Plegia? I heard a rumor they will be sending the High Priest of the Grimleal with the delegation to try talking out this conflict between our nations," Chrom informs her.

She sighs and closes her eyes as a maid comes in with a cup of water for me. "Gale, please prepare something that will be gentle on the stomach for our young guest here. And maybe ask Lissa or Stahl for a tonic to help her stomach." The maid nods with a small smile to me and leaves to do as she was asked, before Emm looks back to Chrom. "This is very much true. In the month since we have had Robin under our care, the High Priest has taken an interest in her, and has written to me on multiple occaisions about bringing her back to Plegia, her homeland."

Chrom looks down, letting his hair cover his eyes. "She is a refugee, and she was left under our care by her mother's consent. By he has no right to take her away from here, as he has had no contact with her since her birth, and you know it."

She nods. "I have read every letter in that journal, and I agree with you, so I have appeased him by leaving the decision up to Robin, which he either must respect or be peaceably escorted from this country, with a polite request to keep his distance from her should he become insistent upon taking her away." Chrom looks up at her in shock. "He and King Gangrel have agreed to the terms, and the delegation is due to arrive in another week. It is a distinct possibility that Gangrel will be with the party to impart his messages personally, rather than make this a game of prayers and backstabbing."

I shake my head slowly. "But they won't keep their word, they never do."

She sighs as the maid returns, putting the meal in front of me with a small blue bottle. "Thank you, Gale," Emm murmurs as she leaves us alone again. "Robin, I don't expect you to understand my motives, or why I would even allow them to freely enter my country, but I want to at least attempt to make things right between the countries, and this is possibly the only chance, so I must take this risk."

I nod and pick up my spoon, stirring in the cream and syrup drizzled on top of the porridge. "Okay, if you think it's a good idea. But I don't want to leave Ylisse, I want to stay with you and the Shepherds."

Chrom ruffles my hair with a smile. "That's right, Robin, I don't think any of them would like it much if you were to leave either, in all honesty." He looks to Emm. "Maybe we could force the matter if someone were to become her legal guardian."

"Hm, Lissa said something along those lines to me also quite a while ago, and even Frederick had the same idea, when I shared with him the terms of negotiation. Actually, he offered to take on that duty himself, if we found it to be necessary."

He shakes his head. "Why don't we see where this will take us first, then we'll decide what will be necessary."

I know, I'm screwing up the timeline here even more, but I like messing things up, it's a talent and a hobby, so either get over it, get used to it, or don't say anything about it! It's my story and my brain, so I'll do what I want!

Anyway, getting back to my sanity here, I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin POV

I stand beside Frederick in the Great Throne Room, but kinda lean against him, since I'm still really weak from having been asleep for a month before last week. I play with the beaded string I was given by Lissa just for this occasion, just so that I would have something to keep myself from getting too bored until I had to be introduced to the Plegians.

With a quick glance down, I admire the lilac and blue silk dress they stuffed me into this morning, though I really didn't put up any fight until they got to my hair, which they wanted to curl and pin up in all sorts of fancy fashions. When that happened, Frederick stepped in and put a stop to it, saying that it was unnecessary for my hair to be made so fancy, due to my age. With that, they put my long, silvery hair into a braid wrapping around my head, keeping it all up and out of the way.

I look up at him to find him warily eyeing the Plegian king, Gangrel, and I decide to do the same as I adjust my new leather gloves. "Lady Emmeryn, we from Plegia would like to offer our humblest apologies for allowing our bandits and unruly soldiers to band together to attack to country. We had been unaware of what our soldiers did in their off time until your letters brought this matter to our attention."

She raises her hand. "Please, Your Majesty, I do not hold you to be at fault for this. I am all too aware of the grudge your people hold against Ylisse for the war between our countries eight years ago, although I would ask that you only discipline your army for participating in unauthorized acts of war in the halidom."

"Of course, your ladyship. But now, I present to you the hierophant of the Grimleal, Validar," he steps to the side, gesturing to a tall, dark skinned and dark haired man that makes my blood run cold.

He bows slightly in respect to the Exalt. "Lady Emmeryn, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last, after our extensive exchange," he drawls, poison in his every word.

I shiver slightly and grasp Frederick's hand, squeezing tightly, and I feel him squeeze back to try reassuring me. "Validar, a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the letters at long last."

He clears his throat. "I do apologize for my forwardness, but I wish to see my daughter as soon as it may be arranged."

She turns around to find me hiding behind Frederick, who tries to drag me out from behind him as gently as he can. When he fails to do so, he looks up apologetically and walks forward, and I stay glued to him. "Forgive her, sir, but she has turned out to be incredibly shy and nervous."

Frederick finally coaxes me out from behind him, and I am greeted by a long, thin hand shooting straight for my chin, making me flinch as his icy hand grabs me and tilts my head up to look at him. "You look just like your mother, child. Tell me, what did she name you?"

"R-Robin, s-sir," I stutter, fear of this man seeping into my voice.

"You have no need to be so nervous around me Robin, I would never bring harm to you," he says, too smoothly and too calmly for me to be comfortable with.

I nod, but step back to hold onto Frederick again. "I-I'm s-sorry, I just d-don't know how t-to handle a-all of this…" I apologize, trying to explain myself as best as I can to this total stranger, who I know is my father.

"Peace, Robin. Frederick, why don't you take her to the gardens for some air?" she suggests, to which I turn back and give her a shaky, but well-practiced curtsy, and Frederick bows, then takes my hand and takes me outside, hurrying down the halls to the open courtyard they've designated as my garden to relax in.

I immediately settle onto the swinging bench, careful not to mess up my skirts too much so Frederick and Maribelle don't get mad at me. "Are you feeling better now, Robin?" he asks me after a moment.

I look up at him with a small smile, fiddling with the beads. "A little bit, thanks. I don't get it but he was so…"

"Cold, sweetie?" he offers, crouching in front of me.

I nod, looking down at my lap. "I don't know what I was hoping for, but that wasn't it."

"You were hoping he would be much warmer, weren't you?" he asks, and I shrug. "Listen, you don't have to worry about what your birth father is like, you've got the Shepherds now. We're you're family now."

I giggle at the thought. "A big, rowdy family."

"Indeed they are, Robin," I hear a familiar girl's voice.

I look up and grin. "Lucina!" I yell, carefully climbing off the bench and dashing over to her for a hug.

She kneels and crushes me into her. "Hey there, I thought you looked like you needed some cheering up, so I brought you one of these," she whispers, letting me go and handing me a small white flower, with tiny green flecks on each of the petals.

"It's so pretty," I whisper, before I tuck it carefully into my braid just above my ear. I give her another gentler hug. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," she replies so formally I wind up laughing again as she leads me back over to the bench and Frederick, who pulls me into his lap on the bench as Lucina sits next to him. "So, Frederick, what's going on? Isn't today the presentation for the delegation from Plegia?"

He nods solemnly. "Yes, I had to bring Robin out here after her short introduction to Validar because it got her so worked up, though I honestly don't blame her. The man gave me a bad feeling that I still can't shake, and not just from his choice in religion."

She frowns. "Not… that I want to send you away, but shouldn't you be there, just in case he tries something? I can keep an eye on this little troublemaker for you."

"I am not a troublemaker!" I exclaim with a small pout.

I manage to coax a small chuckle out of Frederick and Lucina. "I suppose you are right, Milady. I will return to the throne room now, and just let them know that Robin is under your supervision, of course as Marth, not Lucina."

She smiles at this. "I appreciate your keeping my name a secret so well, Frederick."

"Tis no problem, Milady. I shall see you both later then, though I may send Chrom to fetch one or both of you should Robin be needed in the Throne Room once more," he informs us before leaving us to our own devices in the garden, plopping me in his spot on the bench before he hurries away.

Lucina pulls out of her pocket some string and several glass beads. "How about we make some more charms to keep ourselves busy for the time being?"

Chrom POV

Frederick returns without Robin, which Validar instantly notices with a frown. "Sir Frederick, I must inquire as to the whereabouts of my daughter, as I was under the impression you would return with her."

He raises his hands in an appeasing manner. "Rest assured, Hierophant, she is in good hands with a good friend of ours named Marth, whom she has not seen in the past several days."

I clear my throat to catch his attention. "Besides, her presence is not truly necessary for what we are discussing, is it?"

Gangrel, though he clenches his fist for some reason, looks at him, silencing his companion. "The child's presence is not pertinent to this discussion, only the fact that she is present in the palace is what you wanted to know." The Mad King returns his attention to Emm as Frederick comes to stand by my side.

"How are things going in here, Milord?" he whispers, so quiet I nearly miss it.

I minutely shake my head. "Not so good," I breathe. "Validar has gotten visibly agitated since you took Robin away. Gangrel isn't doing much better either, so she must be important to both of them. We can ask them later."

"Agreed, Milord," he breathes, and I feel him step slightly back and out of earshot for out tone.

A few hours pass, and the two Plegian men only grow more and more agitated, as though feeding off of each other's energy, until Gangrel clears his throat after one of his diplomats finishes proposing a crop trade agreement. "Exalt Emmeryn, might we please call in the child? I have a small confession to make that she is my niece, and I am anxious as to her condition and whereabouts."

I bite back a gasp at this revelation and turn to look at Emm, to see her already turning to Frederick. "Sir Frederick, please ask her if she is willing to come back in for a few minutes while we have a short recess."

I shake my head and rise. "If it is alright, I will go and bring her here personally, Sister."

She nods her head. "Of course, Chrom, but please do not take too long."

I bow slightly to her and hurry out of the room, pausing just on the other side of the doors once they close to take a small breath of fresh air before walking towards Robin's favorite garden through the fairly quiet palace, mainly passing maids who bow slightly or nod in respect, depending on whether they are carrying anything or not. I look out a window as I take a shortcut through the gallery, I realize the sun is around the position where Robin likes to take a nap in the garden, no matter what she's doing, and worry that she might not want to go to the recess, but forge on to find her anyway.

Upon finally reaching the place, I find her in Lucina's lap, both fast asleep and holding tightly to one another. I smile as the older girl's hand unconsciously tightens on Robin's hand, and how the small girl nuzzles closer to her shoulder. As gently as I can, I sit next to them on the empty space, and simply watch them for a moment, before I sigh, remembering Emm's command not to take too long on the errand.

Unsurprisingly, I get a sigh in response. "I suppose they want to see her in the Throne Room, Father?" Lucina whispers.

"Only if she was willing to step in for a few minutes, but she's asleep, and I don't want to disturb her," I answer honestly.

She chuckles and shifts a little bit, before I realize she's wearing a dress suitable for going to the meeting, yet also good for a fight, should one break out. "Father, we've actually been asleep for a few hours now. I think she ought to be waking up any time now,"

The little girl stirs, but just snuggles closer to her substitute bear and sighs in her sleep. I rub up and down along her spine in an effort to wake her up. "Come on Robin, time to wake up," I gently coax her.

Lucina chuckles as Robin groans unconsciously in annoyance. "Come now Robin, you can't sleep the rest of the day away," she gently scolds her.

Finally, she lifts her head and gently wipes at her eyes, slowly turning her head around to look back at me. "Hi, Chrom," she whispers tiredly.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you find a better place to sleep than on the ground?" I joke.

She smiles and pokes my cheek. "You're funny, blueberry," she teases me lightheartedly.

Lucina laughs and I give my future daughter a playful glare. "Did you tell her to call me that?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just told her that in my time that's what she always called you when she got annoyed at you for something or other, and I guess she decided to start doing that now," she tries to defend herself."

I shake my head as I rise to my feet. "Whatever you say, Lucina. "Anyway, Robin, your father and uncle-"

"Who?" she interrupts, frowning in confusion.

"King Gangrel just revealed to most of us that he is, in fact, your uncle, which makes you a princess," I inform her. "Anyway, they have requested a recess, and have asked for your presence for a few minutes, but Emm gave them the condition of only if you want to go to see them."

She bites her lip and looks down with wide eyes, hunching up her shoulders a little bit. "I… I guess I could… but I don't want… to be around… my f-father for long," she slowly gives me her answer, getting out of Lucina's lap, although never letting go of her hand. "Lucy, can you go with me? Please?" she begs shyly.

My future daughter nods and adjusts her bangs to cover her left eye, and therefore the brand. "Let us be on our way back then," then groans as she rises, stretching muscles that must have gone stiff a while ago from her nap on the bench.

We hurry through the halls, as I am now aware of just how long my errand took, and receive a raised eyebrow from Emm and Frederick when I hold the door open for the two ladies to enter the room, as Lucina goes into Marth mode, becoming Robin's loyal bodyguard rather than my future daughter. I lead the two of them over to the heads of the Plegian delegation to introduce her to them as Marth, though I notice Gangrel's attention settles fully on his niece as he ignores Marth.

"Hello, Robin," he whispers with a straight face, though a melancholy tone, odd for the Mad King.

She fidgets under his gaze. "Um, hello, Your Majesty. Ch- Prince Chrom said you wanted to see me?" she asks, being ever so polite.

"Yes, I did. What can you tell me of your mother, Robin?" he asks, and I hold my breath.

She looks down in shame. "I- I don't remember much. All I remember is a hug and her wanting me to keep living…"

He frowns as he looks at me. "Why doesn't she remember her mother? Surely she's old enough to remember by now?"

Marth clears her throat. "She suffers from amnesia, sire. She holds no personal recollection of her name, and we can only assume that it is her name based on drawings in a journal that was found with her."

Validar glares down at the little girl, who still stares at the floor. "And for what reason does she not have any memories?"

"She was attacked by a group of rogues from your country, who had assumed they left her dead in a field. We found her barely alive, and when we fought the same group at the nearby village, they tried to kill her once again, saying something along the lines that it was something they had been hired to do," I inform them.

Gangrel clenches his fist and turns his face away from us. "I know who is behind this, and rest assured, Prince, they will suffer dearly for this. Do you have any information as to the whereabouts of her mother?" he asks.

Before I can answer, Robin looks up at him with a sad smile. "She's in a better place now, Uncle Gangrel."

He blinks at her before he nods, turning to a runner. "Go to my rooms, and bring me back Tactical Volumes One through Ten, the first editions. They ought to be on the desk." The young man, who turns out to be Ricken, dashes off to get the books, and the king turns back to the child. "Your mother sent me a letter once when we were children that she had been stolen out of the crib, and the people holding her had died recently, and she was freed soon after. When she read through a journal, she found out that she was my sister, whom I had known was abducted soon after birth, and my older brother sent the guards to fetch her home. The first thing she did was begin to study tactics, and said that if she were to ever have a child, that she wanted for them to become the best tactician there ever was." Ricken arrives and offers the books, which the king takes. "These were her favorites, and she would have wanted you to have them." He then offers them to her. Marth steps forward to help the small girl when she sags under the heavy weight of the ten thick volumes, her knees buckling as the king grabs the books once more as she catches the girl before she hits the floor.

"Please forgive her, Your Majesty," I apologize for Robin as she recovers her footing. "There was an accident, and she only woke up from a month's sleep a week ago, so she has yet to recover her strength." Validar's interest is obviously raised, along with his eyebrow, but I disregard it in favor of concern for Robin's suddenly paling face. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask her, worried.

She nods, and Gangrel, though hesitantly, offers her his hand to steady her. "I was unaware of what you had gone through child. I apologize for straining you so soon after such an ordeal."

She accepts his hand and squeezes gently. "It's okay, you were only trying to give me something from Mama, so thank you."

Emm comes over to join us, Lissa right behind her with an Elixir in hand. "Oh, Robin, come on, let's get you out of here. You need to have an early dinner tonight, okay?" Lissa says, in fuller healer mode as she uncorks the medicine.

The child nods, curtsying to all of us before Gangrel lets go of her hand, which is immediately taken by Lissa as she guides the child out, Ricken and Marth right behind them with the heavy books in hand once again. Emm addresses us once they have vacated the room. "Gentlemen, if we could finish up the talks for the afternoon, we could have some time to relax and think on how to repair our relations further."

"Of course, Lady Emmeryn," Validar drawls, and although Gangrel nods along, I notice his gaze followed the group that just left with his little niece, who I now realize is his heir, as he is unmarried and childless.

Lucina POV

I hold Robin's hand as we walk through the halls, once we've stopped by our now shared suite to change out of the silky, but stuffy outfits into much more casual dresses, hers a simple purple and mine a navy blue down to the floor over our matching brown slippers. She still seems a bit pale, even after having had a dose of the Elixir earlier, but definitely steady once more, if anything is to be said of her improved condition.

"Marth?" she asks quietly, making me look down at her.

"What is it, sweet?" I ask her, worried. "Is it about what happened with the delegation this afternoon?"

"Yeah… Uncle Gangrel has such a bad name, but he was really nice to me… and I don't get it. Did Mama mean that much to him, Marth?" she asks me with confusion.

I smile at her and squeeze her hand tightly. "The bonds between siblings are some of the strongest to be found. If she meant so much to him, then you would mean just as much, if not more, to him as she did."

"But he doesn't even know me. What if he doesn't really like me? What if he's just trying to be nice for her sake?" she asks.

Lissa stops and turns around, frowning down at her. "If there's anything I know about him, I know it's that he doesn't dislike you in the least. In fact, he seems to highly favor you."

"But then it's because of Mama being his little sister," she shoots back sadly.

I sigh I exasperation. "Robin, by the gods, just let it be. If he favors you, then let him do so at his own leisure. If it's in honor of your mother, then so be it, and let him do it, if only so he can give himself some sort of closure."

She finally nods. "But… can I see him again sometime? I like him better than I liked Father, he was a lot warmer."

Lissa, though hesitant, nods stiffly. "I'll talk to Emm and Chrom and see if they can ask for him to spend some time with you."

"Thank you, Lissa," she whispers warmly, smiling up at the both of us.

We smile tightly back at her, but trade worried looks with each other over her as we enter the small family dining room, seating ourselves. We then watch with amusement as she nearly topples out of her seat, the cushions under her bottom wobbling dangerously before she manages to balance herself, albeit precariously, on top of the large, overstuffed cushions.

"Having some difficulties there, Robin?" I joke, enticing her to stick out her tongue at me. I stick my tongue back out at her, making us all bust out laughing as Gale brings us bowls filled with a rich stew I thought I smelled when I passed by the kitchens this morning. "Mmm, this is amazing Gale, thank you."

"Thank you, Gale," Robin echoes after me, smiling at the maid when she receives her smaller bowl of stew, lightly grasping her hand.

The elder woman smiles gently down at the child. "You're welcome, ladies. I'll give your compliments to the chefs while I bring you a dessert, would you like a tart or pie?"

"What kind of each are there?" Lissa asks, though I can tell Robin isn't paying attention, as she perked up at the idea of the tart.

"There are apple and peach tarts, then cherry, plum, and pecan pie," she recites for us.

Robin looks up at me with pleading eyes. "May I please have some of the peach tart? Or will it be too much for me?"

I look to Aunt Lissa for help, which gets her thinking. "Maybe you could share it, or…" she rethinks as I vigorously shake my head, having an extreme dislike for peaches, "Gale, is it possible to get her one just cut in half?"

The woman nods enthusiastically. "Of course, they would be more than happy to accommodate for Robin. What are the other dessert choices?" she asks of us.

I think about the other options. "May I please have an apple tart, please?"

"I would love some cherry pie, Gale," Lissa nearly drools.

The maid nods and leaves, reciting our options as we continue eating our stew, though I notice Robin eats hers very slowly, and finishes only barely before Lissa and I do, just before Gale returns to serve our desserts, but I shake it off as her being tired. She also eats her tart incredibly slowly, almost uncharacteristically so, before she crosses her arms on the table in front of her and drops her chin on the makeshift pillow, seeming quite pale once again, even shivering a bit.

Worried, I put a hand on her forehead, and nearly snatch it away. "Lissa, she's burning up!" I exclaim.

With a frown, she comes over to confirm it for herself. "But she was fine just before dinner, this doesn't make any sense. I'll get her to the infirmary, you go and get Stahl, he might have a tonic for a fever."

I nod and hurry down to the barracks once I get the thin girl into Lissa's arms, knowing that's where he might be. As I take a shortcut past the throne room, I see King Gangrel walk by me with Father, though I take no time to greet them as I run past them, though I hear heavy footsteps and lighter ones following behind me a moment later before I make it into the Shepherds training hall, finding Stahl getting ready to leave.

"Hey Marth, what's up?" he greets me with a smile.

I shake my head and stop in front of him. "Robin ate dinner really slowly, and had dessert even slower, heck, didn't even finish before I realized something was wrong, and I checked her to find she's already developed a raging fever, and she didn't have one before dinner."

He frowns and pulls a piece of paper out of his armor. "Sudden fever, how long has she been displaying signs of being unwell for?"

"Since she went back to the meeting she's been rather pale, but she seemed fine, so we thought nothing of it, until… well, now. She's with Lissa in the infirmary now, but we were hoping you might be able to provide a tonic of some sort," I explain to him, when an angry growl and a scream echo through the palace.

"Lissa!" Father yells.

Gangrel whirls on Chrom and I immediately. "I knew that snake would try something! We need to get to that infirmary now, before he gets away with her!" he growls, running to a training rack and grabbing a Levin Sword and Elthunder tome, as I grab a Silver Sword, Stahl a Steel Lance, and Father unsheathes Falchion, all of us running out of there to head back to the main body of the castle.

* * *

Yeah, evil spot to leave you hanging, but as a cousin of mine has recently learned, I am not the nicest person on earth. For those of you who have put me on a pedestal, sorry if I have just destroyed all of your hopes and dreams, but that's just who I am, so don't judge me for being who I want to be! … and it may be a side effect of some pain I may or may not be going through permanently, so bear with me, my dedicated readers.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


End file.
